Why, Sakura?
by Azu-SasuSaku
Summary: [Warning Inside] Saat aku pulang dari tempat kerjaku, aku tak menyangka istriku mendiamiku. Summary and story is Sasuke POV! This story for putri.906


**Why, Sakura?**

**Rated : M (for Safe).**

**Genre : Family.**

**Disclaimer by Masashi but this story by Azu-SasuSaku.**

**Warnings :**

**OOC, AU, maybe NC-17, Lime, Miss Typo, Sasuke POV.**

**Summary :**

**Saat aku pulang dari tempat kerjaku, aku tak menyangka istriku mendiamiku. Summary and story is Sasuke POV! This story for putri.906**

**.**

**This story for putri.906**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Shit_! Pekerjaanku menumpuk! Gara-gara **baka aniki** yang katanya akan merayakan _anniversarry_ pernikahannya yang sudah 2 tahun dengan Konan-**nee** dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya kepadaku dengan wajah memelas dan sok polosnya yang membuatku ingin muntah! Dan apa kalian tau? Anak-anaknya yang masih bocah dititipkan kepada **Kaa-san**! Sialan! Dia enak-enakan, aku dan **Kaa-san** yang sialnya. Ah sepertinya tidak, **Kaa-san** ku dengan senangnya menyetujui itu! Ck, dasar ibu-ibu tua!

Ah, aku jadi merindukan istri cantikku yang bernama Uchiha Sakura dengan rambut merah muda sepinggangnya bersama Uchiha Haruka yang masih berusia 1 tahun.

Sudah 5 hari aku meninggalkan mereka karena pekerjaan itu, dan hari ini hampir semuanya selesai. Ya itu 'hampir' dan itu membuatku menggeram kesal!

Apa istri dan putriku baik-baik dirumah? Atau mereka..?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengahalaukan pikiran negatifku, aku mencoba berpikiran positif dan seakan mendapatkan sebuah ide timbulan seringai khas Uchiha diwajahku. Fufufu, setelah aku pulang, aku akan membuat Sakura tidak bisa berjalan dan Haruka akan mendapatkan adik baru! Kh, Sasuke kau memang jenius!

Setelah semua pekerjaanku-ralat pekerjaan Anikiku selesai, aku melihat arlojiku dan sekarang pukul 6 sore, aku langsung menancapkan gas dimobil sportku dan langsung melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Sungguh! Aku merindukan istri dan putriku! Dan aku tidak sabar untuk memeluk keduanya!

Tak sampai 10 menit aku sampai dirumahku yang sederhana namun elegan. Langsung saja aku memakirkan mobilku dan mengetuk pintu utama saat aku merasa pintunya dikunci.

Aku mendengar suara kunci yang membukakan pintuku, aku berharap ia Sakura karena aku tak sabar memeluknya!

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan yang kulihat adalah Chiyo-**baasan** yang merangkap sebagai pembantu rumahku.

Chiyo-**baasan** menyambutku dan memberitahukan jika Sakura dan Haruka sedang belanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari.

Ck, disaat seperti ini mereka tidak ada? Dan katanya belanja? Cih!

Aku masuk kedalam rumahku, memijit pelan pelipisku dan memerintahkan kepada Chiyo-**baasan** agar membuatkanku segelas ocha hangat untuk menghilangkan stressku.

Aku duduk disofa ruang tv untuk menunggu Chiyo-**baasan** yang membawakan ocha hangat. 5 menit menunggu akhirnya Chiyo-**baasan** datang dan menyerahkan ocha itu. Aku mengambilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi beristirahat. Bagaimanapun ia sudah tua.

Aku meminum ochanya, aku mendesah kecil karena akhirnya stressku hilang.

Aku mendengar suara Sakura yang berkata "**tadaima**" sambil membukakan pintu dengan mungkin kunci cadangan.

Aku tersenyum lembut langsung saja aku ke ruang utama dan langsung memeluk istriku bersama putriku yang sepertinya ketiduran "**okaeri, hime**" bisikku lembut.

Aku merasakan ia melepas pelukanku membuatku sedikit kecewa dan aku menatapnya sendu. aku menatapnya tak percaya saat ia melewatiku tanpa senyuman hangat atau ciuman dan aku melihat ia seperti enggan menatapku.

Seakan tersadar dari syokku, buru-buru aku mengikutinya dari belakang hingga kami sampai dikamar Hikari.

Ia menidurkan Hikari dengan hati-hati lalu menggantikan pakaian Hikari dengan baju tidur. Sakura seakan tidak melihatku, ia terus berjalan mematikan lampu kamar Hikari dan hendak menutup pintu jika aku tidak menghalanginya. Ok! Sekarang emosiku sudah ada diubun-ubun.

Saat Sakura akan meninggalkanku, ku tarik lengan mungilnya dan memeluknya posesif. Sungguh, aku mencintai dan menyayanginya! Makanya aku tidak ingin menyakitinya karena emosiku.

Kurasakan, ia meronta dan mendorong dada bidangku! Cih! Apa dia tidak merindukan suaminya yang tampan ini? Dasar **baka**!

Cukup aku muak karena merasa ditolak! Langsung saja kulumat bibir tipisnya dengan agresif! Terus kulumat hingga emosiku mereda tapi kudengar suara tangisan yang begitu menyedihkan dan ia adalah...

Uchiha Sakura

Menangis dengan suara isakan yang begitu menyayatkan hati.

Langsung saja kulepaskan ciuman itu. Saat aku hendak menghapus air matanya, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya "ke-kenapa kau baru pulang?" Tanyanya dengan lirih membuatku menatapnya sendu.

Aku memegang dagunya agar wajah cantiknya menghadapiku. Ku tatap ia dengan lembut "Sakura **gomen**. Banyak pekerjaan menempuk dari **Aniki** dan itu membuatku tidak pulang"

Emarld Sakura berkaca-kaca membuatku ingin memeluknya tapi kutahan karena kulihat ia menundukan wajahnya mungkin ia kesal kepadaku? Itu wajar dan semua itu REAL SALAHnya **BAKA ANIKI**!

"Sasuke-**kun**"

Aku menoleh saat ia memanggil dan aku tersentak saat emarldnya berkilat marah "APA KAU TAHU HAH?! AKU CAPE KARENA HAMPIR TIAP HARI HARUKA MENANGIS DAN _**MENGOMPOL**_ DI RANJANGNYA! CHIYO-BAA DAN AKU KEWALAHAN! SEMUA SPRAY HABIS OLEHNYA! DAN KAU LUPA MENGASIH UANG UNTUKKU! DAN JADINYA AKU MEMINTA KEPADA KAA-SAN TADI SIANG! ITU MEMBUATKU MALU DAN HARGA DIRIKU JATUH AYAM BAKA!"

Aku melongo dan sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum lembut, ternyata ia marah karena aku lupa memberinya uang, aku menghembuskan nafasku lega kukira ia marah karena aku tak pulang-pulang. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya kedada bidangku dan menangis tersedu. Aku merasa bersalah "Saku"

Sakura menoleh dengan mata Emarld yang berkaca-kaca lagi "Apa?!" Bentaknya dengan suara sewot.

Kubelai pipi halusnya "**gomenna**, aku terlalu pusing oleh pekerjaan hingga melupakan _**uang bulanan**_ untukmu" ucapku lembut. Ck, aku lembut hanya kepadanya dan keluargaku. Harusnya kau beruntung **hime**-ku!

Sakura menatapku tidak percaya dan kutatap ia dengan tajam seolah 'aku serius! Jadi percaya padaku atau kau ku makan!'

Sakura menunduk dan kurasakan ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leherku "baiklah aku memaafkanmu" saat hendak membalas pelukannya suara tangisan balita membuat aku dan Sakura terperenjat.

Kami pun ke kamar Haruka dan mendapati ia menangis sambil mengucapkan "phapha mhamha" tidak jelas tapi ternyata ia sudah pintar berbicara walau masih berusia dini. Ini baru anakku!

Aku dan Sakura langsung memeluknya. Entah mengapa kami bisa bebarengan dan kulihat diwajah ayunya terdapat semburat merah tipis membuatku menyunggingkan senyuman tipisku.

"Saku, tolong biarkan aku yang menina-bobonya, kau langsung saja ke kamar" perintahku lembut dan membelai rambut merah mudanya tapi masih dengan posisi memeluk Haruka.

Sakura menurutinya saja dan kulihat ia meninggalkan aku dan Haruka berdua.

Kini tinggal aku dan Haruka. Ku tatap sepasang onyxnya dengan onyx ku. Ia menatapku dengan polos hingga membuatku gemas "hn, Haru apa kau ingin mempunyai adik?"

Mungkin orang lain akan beranggapan aku gila karena telah mengobrol dengan balita yang masih sangat kecil untuk mengerti apa yang diobrolkan, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menanyakan dulu apa Haru ingin mempunyai adik apa tidak.

Dengan polosnya Haru mengangguk "adhik adhik" dengan suara cadelnya.

Aku menyeringai "hn, perempuan atau laki-laki"

"Lakhi lakhi!"

Aku menyeringai senang "hn, kau akan mendapatkannya"

Entah mengapa Haru langsung bertepuk tangan. Mungkin ia senang akan mendapati adik baru?

Langsung saja ku nina-bobokan dan setelah ia tertidur dengan cepatnya, sebelum aku meninggalkannya ku kecup lembut keningnya.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarku dan Sakura, kulihat Sakura yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dan memakai gaun tidur yang tipis namun nyaman. Ck, Sakura kau membuat juniorku tegak!

Langsung saja kupeluk dirinya yang mungil dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dilekukan indahnya.

Kudengar Sakura mengerang membuatku nafsu. Aku langsung mengecup dan menggigit pelan leher jenjangnnya yang akhirnya menimbulkan _kissmark_.

Terus seperti itu, sampai ku remas dada besarnya ia mendesah membuatku semakin menyeringai.

Aku terus meremas gemas dadanya, dan aku membisikkan "hn, bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?" aku menggigit telinganya yang memang sensitif itu.

Kulihat ia mengangguk, aku menyeringai langsung saja aku memakannya dan malam ini terasa begitu panjang dan menyenangkan. Kami bermain hingga dini hari. Ck, aku benar-benar agresif!

Kurasakan sinar matahari menerpa kulitku, aku membuka mataku, ku alihkan pandanganku kearah Sakura yang membukakan tirai dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku "**ohayou** Sasuke-**kun**"

"Hn, **ohayou**"

Aku beranjak dari ranjang _king size_ kami setelah memakai _boxer_ yang mungkin telah Sakura siapkan. Kudekati Sakura dan kukecup keningnya.

Saat aku akan masuk ke kamar mandi kudengar Sakura memanggilku dan aku pun menoleh mendapatinya dirinya yang berwajah semerah tomat, ingin aku memakannya sekali lagi ah tidak berkali-kali tapi aku lelah.

"Bo-boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyanya dengan suara gugup. Ck, apa dia terpesona denganku? Padahal kami sering bertemu walau akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dalam 5 hari yang lalu.

"Hn" responku

Kulihat ia meneguk salivanya "Sasuke-kun tak biasanya melakukan itu, a-ada apa?"

Oh jadi ini yang membuatnya gugup sekaligus penasaran disaat bersamaan. Aku menyeringai dan mendekati tubuhnya yang menjauhiku sampai ia terjebak oleh tembok dan diriku "hn, yakin kau ingin tau?"

Kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk kecil. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu menatapnya "Haru ingin mempunyai adik dan aku telah mengabulkannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu" ucapku santai dan menjauh darinya beberapa meter.

Kulihat ia mengangguk dan beranjak dariku "oh begitu Haru ingin mempunyai adik"

Kulihat ia terdiam, ada apa dengan istriku yang cantik tapi super aneh ini "APA?! HARUKA INGIN PUNYA ADIK?! Astaga Sasuke-kun ia masih kecil, aku tidak mau anakku terpaut cukup dekat!" Aku memutar bola mataku dan meninggalkannya tapi samar-samar ku dengar "AKU TIDAK INGIN! BISA-BISA MUNGKIN IA _**MENGOMPOL**_ SEPERTI HARU!?"

Aku menyeringai tipis. Ck, dasar Sakura-ku! Kau memang selalu egois tapi itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu.

Dan akhirnya kisahku terjawab, Sakura-ku marah padaku karena Haruka mengompol diranjang dan aku lupa memberikannya uang bulanan. Baiklah! Aku akan berubah menjadi suami yang lebih dari kata lebih! Tenang saja sayang...

Omake

"Okaa-san aku _**ngompol**_ lagi dikasur" ucap polos putraku yang bernama Haruki, ternyata ia mewarisi _**ngompol**_ dikasur dari kakaknya yang sekarang sedang sekolah di Chogakku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku dari Haruki kearah Sakura dan ia terlihat...

Mengerikan!

Owari!

.

.

**A/N:**

Haii! Ini cerita untuk putri! Maaf ya put ceritanya tidak sesuai yang kamu harapkan:(! Soalnya ceritamu terlalu mainstream tapi tenang saja pair dan genrenya sesuai permintaanmu!:*

Maaf ga ada lemon, aku terlalu takut soalnya._. Dan maaf ya put ceritanya gaje-_-

Baiklah silahkan isi kolom review ini dengan saran, kritik, sapa, flame, atau apapun itu aku bisa menerimanya kok :)

Salam Azu!

:*


End file.
